


The Joy of Boredom

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which The Master is bored and The Doctor doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fic so, fingers crossed.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

"I'm so bored!" The Master cried, stretching back on the pilot seat.  
"You could clean your room." The Doctor pointed out, looked up at him from the TARDIS console.  
"Eck! Not THAT bored." The Master walked over to The Doctor, looking him up and down. "I have an idea of what to do." The Master said seductively.  
"Well, then go on do it." The Doctor was too busy fiddling with console to notice the tone in his voice. The Master bent down to whisper in The Doctor's ear.  
"Are you sure you want me to, Theta?" The Doctor shuddered.  
"Master." He breathed out. The Master moaned.  
"I love it when you say my name."  
"As you've made clear so many times." The Doctor said trying to sound annoyed and not entirely managing it.  
"Oh, Doctor. You can't deny me." The Master leaned over The Doctor, hugging him from behind.  
"Master, I am trying to work and it would be easier to do so if- ohh" The Doctor's rant was stopped short because The Master had begun to nibble on his ear and pull him up.  
"Doctor." The Master breathed into his neck. "You smell of Gallifrey." The Master licked The Doctor's neck. "It's been so long since I've had you."  
"I've missed you, missed us." The Master bent The Doctor over the console.  
"Do you want me Doctor?" The Master caressed The Doctor's perfect, trouser-clad arse. The Doctor shuddered, but remained silent. "I love this regeneration of yours, so beautiful." The Master pulled down The Doctor's trousers and pants. "So wonderful." He murmured into The Doctor's ear. "All you have to ask."  
"Please." The Doctor whispered.  
"What was that?" The Master nipped at The Doctor's neck.  
"Please." The Doctor begged. "Pl-pl-please." The Doctor shivered with arousal.  
"Please what?" The Master traced some of The Doctor's sweat with his tongue.  
"Please, please, Master." The Master moaned upon hearing The Doctor say his name.  
"As you wish, Thete." With that The Master removed his denims and applied lube to The Doctor's arse. The Doctor moaned, pushing back on The Master finger.  
"Been carrying that around?" The Doctor breathed out.  
"Oh, Doctor, I'm always prepared." The Master worked another finger into The Doctor who moaned and pushed back against it. "Slut." The Master mocked. The Doctor just moaned in response. When The Master found The Doctor was loose enough, he plunged into him. The Doctor howled.  
"Oh, Rassilon!" The Doctor screamed. "Oh, oh. More!"  
"Always a slut, Theta." The Master grunted through thrusts. Every time The Master hit The Doctor's prostate, he felt his balls get heavier. The Doctor moaned and The Master could tell he was close. "Do you want to come?"  
"Y-yes." The Doctor got out.  
"Beg me. Beg me to let you come." The Master was getting closer just by holding his control over The Doctor.  
"Please, Master. Please, let me come. Oh, I'm so close, please. Please." The Doctor couldn't wait any longer. The Master wrapped his hand around The Doctor and stroked him. Once. Twice. Three times. Before The Doctor came over The Master's hand with a strangled, "Koschei!" The Master let the feel of The Doctor's release trigger his own, falling across The Doctor's back.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, until The Doctor broke the silence.  
"May I get up?" The Master grabbed The Doctor by his waist and pulled him to the floor. "Oi, hey!" The Master wrapped his arms around The Doctor and pulled him closer.  
"No." The Master nuzzled his face in his fellow Time Lord's neck. The Doctor realized he was okay with The Master being bored if it ended like this.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it :3


End file.
